1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rechargeable batteries and in particular to rechargeable batteries having integrally associated recharging circuitry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,410, of Donald R. Fry, a rechargeable battery capsule is disclosed having an end piece enclosing a pair of recharging prongs adapted to fit a conventional wall power supply outlet. The capsule includes a pair of sealed nickel-cadmium cells and a lamp, and is adapted to be disposed within a conventional flashlight housing.
Robert W. Reich, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,695, shows a rechargeable battery having a number of different prong arrangements. Reich also teaches the use of end caps for enclosing the prongs in such batteries and includes, in one embodiment, prongs extending outwardly from the side of the outer shell which may be folded into recesses in the shell side.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,535, of R. J. McCarthy, a rechargeable electric battery is shown having means for preventing exposure of live portions thereof by a user gripping the battery unit when it is plugged in and connected to or removed from an electrical power supply circuit.
H. W. Bilsky, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,536, shows a rechargeable electric battery having a movable end wall for selectively exposing the prongs utilized in recharging the battery.
Waldemar Witte et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,198, shows a cell unit wherein prongs for recharging the battery are disposed at an end of the unit opposite the end provided with the battery output terminal. The prongs are retractable into the housing and include pushbuttons for closing switches connecting the battery terminals to the storage cell. A gripping member is provided for manipulation to move the prongs inwardly and outwardly through sleeves mounted in the outer housing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,373, of Rudolf Hopt et al, a power-unit assembly consisting of a power unit and a load unit which are mechanically interconnected to form a compact portable assembly. The power unit contains a rechargeable battery cell.
John Anthony Jephcott, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,072, shows a rechargeable battery unit having a removable cap member adapted to fit on or be otherwise secured to both ends of the battery casing and serving, when it is fitted on one end, to isolate a first output terminal from the exterior of the battery and, when fitted on the other end, provide a connection between another output terminal and the exterior of the cap member.
Waldemar Witte, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,132, shows a miniature battery charging circuit wherein charging prongs are covered by a removable cap.
Rudolf Hopt et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,632, show a power unit-load unit assembly having a removable cap-type load unit with prongs provided on a power unit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,689, of Robert M. Deschamps, an electrical device is shown having a power supply provided with attachment prongs or pins for selective electrical engagement with an electrically operable instrument or apparatus carried in a separable casing.
William C. Morre et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,888, show a rechargeable battery pack having terminals both at the ends and sides of the housing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,514, Harry A. Pearson shows a rechargeable battery unit wherein prongs are provided which are received within a cap in one form, and which are projectable through a pair of openings in another form of cap in another form of unit.
Franklin C. Bradshaw et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,508, show a battery and charging circuit cartridge utilizing a pair of cells with prongs attached to the cartridge and normally covered by a protective cap.
David Palmer-Persen, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,708, shows a combination battery and recharger comprising separable units.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,794, of Charles E. Bohnstedt, et al, a rechargeable device is shown having a battery operated unit retained within a housing.
Takayuki Fujimaki et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,914, show a hinged cover having prongs mounted thereto which are disposable in a pair of slots in the side of the cover in a retracted position of the prongs.
Sophocles J. Dokos, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,119, shows a cordless portable electric appliance having a separable rechargeable power supply having exposed prongs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,285, of Ferdinand H. Mullersman et al, a polarity-mated rechargeable battery and charging unit is shown having a plurality of casings for enclosing the battery pack and battery charger, respectively.
Thus, the prior art shows a substantial number of different forms of rechargeable battery devices wherein prongs are provided for connection of the device to a conventional female power supply receptacle with means incorporated in the device for rectifying the alternating current from the power supply to recharge the storage cell within the device. Different means have been provided in the art for covering or retracting the prongs utilized to effect the connection of the device to the alternating current power supply receptacle.